Empress
"Family forever!" ''PHOTO HERE Empress Element Magic Size Normal Empress's Story Empress is a dragon who hatched with lots of brothers and sisters in a beautiful land with lots of grass, ponds, flowers, fruit, berries, bushes, and many other things. Their mother told them stories of bad things that had happened to dragons, and that they must never go beyond the circle of trees. It was about a mile wide, so the other dragons didn't mind. But Empress was curious, and wondered what lay beyond. If there was a chance for adventure, she would take it. One day a beautiful rainbow filled their land. All of the dragons enjoyed flying up it and flying over the archway. Then, Empress found that right in the middle of it, you could land on it. Mysterious coloured ghosts made out of fluff told her to stay there, and that they were lonely. She flew down and asked her family if she could stay with the ghosts for a while. They didn't know she was in danger, and agreed. By day, the ghosts were friendly cuddly pieces of fluff, but when she lay down to sleep, they became evil, and raised the rainbow so that she could never get down. When she woke up, they told her that someone else evil had done it, and that only the ghosts could protect her. She stayed there for a year, and began to grow like them. They didn't make the rainbow go completely back down, but sometimes they lowered it. She caught sight of her home, but couldn't see her brothers and sisters. After the dragons caught sight of her, it stayed up for a long time. But eventually the skylanders dragons came to rescue her. They told her that after it had happened, her family had journeyed far away, but they invited her to raise a family of her own, and become a skylander... Main Attacks Primary Attack 1: Shoot out baby dragons out of fluff (will stay and attack for a moment) Secondary Attack 2: Zoom forward (protected and damaging while zooming) Soul Gem Ability Chaos for Kaos Hold 3rd attack for up to 6 rings of baby dragons forming around her. Release and they will fly out at enemies. Additional Attacks Take to the air Ability to fly, and baby dragons form a ring around her. Colours Forever Damage from baby dragon shield is stronger and it protects her more. Family Fighting When shooting baby dragons, they will be bigger and do more damage. Rush like the wind Zoom forward lasts longer Path 1: Family Forever Defenceless but Strong Baby dragons stay in attack for longer Forbidden Fluff Baby dragons will have a fluff-shield to protect them Colours of Fun Combos: AAZ/113 - Babies shoot in every direction, AAB/112 - Babies will appear and attack enemies, then explode into fluffballs. Path 2: Hurricane Happiness Race Me Zoom attack stronger Lizard or Bird Baby dragons follow in a v-shape during zoom attacks. Shining Shield Empress has stronger armor. Category:Magic Category:Female Characters Category:Dragons Category:Non-Weapon Skylanders Category:Four legged Category:Winged Skylanders Category:Magic Skylanders Category:Mother Skylanders Category:Dash Skylanders